School of Politeness
by TomoMee
Summary: Ichigo doesn't know the art of respect. So Rukia will teach him. Nothing will go wrong, just… OH JUST READ AND FIND OUT! XD Enjoy reading! R&R!


**This thing had been in my laptop for ages and I thought I'd just upload it to see what you guys would think.. :D I might make it into a chapter story... Only time will tell :P Enjoy!**

* * *

**School of Politeness**

_Teacher: Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

"Rukia-nee! You came!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed just as Rukia stepped inside the Kurosaki house.

"Yes, Yuzu, how is everyone doing?" Rukia asked looking around the house.

"Onii-chan went to play soccer, Karin-chan too and Daddy's busy at the clinic. I'm so glad you came! I got the manga ready for you!" she smiled at Rukia.

That was the deal. Every day, Rukia would come to the house to read the manga Yuzu owned, which was when no one else was around and when she got free time. She was good friends with Isshin, the over-crazy father, Karin, the tomboy, and Yuzu, the sweety. Well, the Onii-chan whose name was Ichigo (not strawberry) was someone she strived hard to avoid. Reasons…

Rukia followed Yuzu to her brother's room where she kept most of the manga. When Rukia sat down and began to get lost in the books, Yuzu left to welcome her dad, Karin and her brother who came home early today.

"She's here?" Karin asked sneaking a glance at Ichigo.

"OH MY RUKIA-CHAN'S–" he was interrupted by Karin's very own foot.

Unaware of the conversation, or perhaps not bothering to care, Ichigo went up to his room to freshen up. The one thing going on his mind was: _That Ishida! An idiot fasion designer thinks he can beat me in soccer! I hate him! Let's see what happens in the match tomorrow… _Ichigo smirked. He didn't even notice the girl at his desk, reading and enjoying herself in one of his manga's.

Rukia sighed as she put down the latest chapter of One Piece with a sigh. Inside, she'd been squealing and squeaking so hard, she was already panting from the excitement. She was so grabbed into her imagination that she almost jumped when the door of the bathroom flung open.

Rukia leaped back in fright, dropping the manga as she looked at the person infront of her. Ichigo was standing at the doorway, half naked with just a towel covering his lower half. His orange locks were dripping wet from the water. Any girl would've dropped dead from the sight. Except Rukia.

On the other hand, Ichigo just kept staring at her with slightly serious eyes as he observed her from bottom to top.

"Oh, you must be Rukia," he said blankly.

Rukia caught herself. As swiftly as she did, she stood up.

"Sit down," Ichigo said, in his casual voice.

_Really? _Rukia got pissed. She was just a guest whom that guy had never met and that was how he acknowledged her existence?

"Sit down? SIT DOWN? Is that the way you were taught to greet you guest?!" she yelled at him.

Ichigo was dumbstruck for a moment though, before he yelled back at her.

"Hey, what's the big idea, yelling at me like that?!" he shouted.

"The big idea's you don't know how to respect people!" Rukia retorted angry. _How dare he ignore her like he just did?!_

"I do! And who are you to yell at me?!"

"I'm a guest! And you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"'

"Prove it!"

"You want me to be polite?!"

"Yeah, and you can't do it!"

"Well, why Rukia Kuchiki-san, sit down! This is your home too!" Rukia inwardly smiled when Ichigo talked girlishly in a sing-song manner. "You expect me to do that?!"

"You're supposed to say 'Nice to meet you' and all that, idiot!"

"Idiot?! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Look at yourself!"

"No, I'm not! Look where!"

Neither was aware of how close they were getting with all that arguing. They both stopped when they felt the breath of each other tickling on their noses. However, they didn't part.

Slowly, Ichigo sneaked an arm around Rukia and pulled her into a gentle kiss. It was Rukia's turn to be dumbstruck. Both were blushing like hell when they broke off.

Ichigo smiled when Rukia ran out of the room as soon as they broke away.

_Atleast I stole her first kiss… I nev_e_r_ _thought the plan would actually work… _He smirked.

* * *

**~Owarii~**

**Maybe that was Ichigo's way of respecting his guest :P**

**How was it? Read and Review, pwease? I love you!**

**~Tomomee~**


End file.
